


Domesticity, a modicum of peace

by curiously_me



Series: The Other Winchester 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's getting used to the way things are at Adam and Cas' house.  He's sleeping better, eating more, and just relaxing.  Just what the doctor ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity, a modicum of peace

It's been a week and a half since Dean called Cas and Adam. Since he left Sam and Gabriel in that little cabin in Wisconsin. They haven't called him, haven't even tried according to the history on his cell and he's not sure how to feel about that. Are they angry? Hurt? Or do they just not care that he's not there anymore? He hadn't planned on leaving them, but he just couldn't deal with all of their bullshit for single minute more.

And the thing is, when Cas and Adam had offered him a place with them no matter why or when he needed it, they had meant every single word and made sure he knew that.

So Dean had finally managed to get a good night's worth of sleep for more than two nights in a row. He'd been eating actual meals, thanks to Castiel's firm, quiet insistence on trying out the new cookbook Adam had given him. If Dean didn't know better, he'd say that Castiel was the most shocked of the three of them to discover his affinity for cooking and baking. Dean smiled. Who'd have thought that an Angel of the Lord who gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, who fought against all he knew would be able to whip up souffles worth dying for and make a mean kung pao chicken.

"Hey, Dean? Dinner's on!" Adam's voice comes drifting up stairs. Dean should not have taken to a life of domesticity this quickly, shouldn't be such a lay-a-bout and general waste of space, but Adam had firmly put his foot down at the mere thought of Dean doing anything more strenuous than loading the dish machine.

"You look like hell warmed over, Dean. Seriously, man, when was the last time you took the time to care about your own self?" Adam had said, as soon as Cas had appeared with Dean on their doorstep.

"Eloquent, kid." Dean had replied, attempting snark, but only sounding tired.

As Adam's mouth opened to reply, Cas had interrupted with, "I believe that Adam has prepared your room, Dean. If you would like to shower and rest before dinner?" He'd phrased it as a question, but it sounded like the order it truly was.

Dean had given in then, in the face of his guardian angel and baby brother's stubbornness. Since then, it had been a constant push and pull with Dean testing just how much he could get away with before Adam or Cas stepped in and distracted him with beer and television or pie and _Popular Mechanic_. They knew him too well, he'd decided, if they were able to distract him with such ease... He'd used to think that Sam and Gabriel knew him best, now? Well, he just wasn't sure.

As Dean made his way downstairs, he could hear the sounds Adam and Cas were making in the kitchen, their quiet murmuring as they talked about whatever. He could smell dinner, some kind of roast chicken with all the trimmings, and his mouth watered.

"Hey, sleeping beauty awakens!"

"Shut up, Adam. Really, only teenage girls pull the 'sleeping beauty' thing or didn't you know?" Dean teases back, grinning as he takes his seat at the table.

"Why would teenage girls pull a sleeping beauty thing? What thing?" Cas asks, handing a serving dish to Adam.

Dean rolls his eyes, "You mean to tell me that Adam hasn't popped your Disney movie cherry?"

"We've only made it through _The Lion King, The Little Mermaid_ , and _Cinderella_." Adam explains, setting the serving dish near Dean and heading back for the rolls. " _Beauty and the Beast_ is next, though, if you want to watch it with us this Friday?" He grins at Dean, carefree and happy and it makes something inside Dean relax a little, just knowing that at least one of his brothers has found some happiness.

He wonders, briefly, what Sam and Gabriel are having for dinner tonight. Before the thought can effect his mood, though, he asks Adam about work.

"Ah, you know, same old thing." Adam says, sitting down and placing the rolls on the table. "I had this one patient yesterday who just wouldn't stay in the bed. Leg shattered into about a million pieces and here they are insisting that they're fine and they're leaving right this damned minute. Really, the ranting would have been hilarious, if they hadn't actually tried to get out of the bed."

Cas comes in then with the chicken all sliced up and sitting on a platter. Dean wonders if he watches _Martha Stewart_ because the table looks like something out of a magazine. He listens to Adam and Castiel discussing the happenings of the day, their plans for the next day, and thinks that he's finally found a modicum of peace here in their home.

**Author's Note:**

> So not beta-ed, sorry. (written using 750words.com)


End file.
